Typical Geist and Sunder chat
IC date on Earth: Wed Jul 23 2029 Sunder's Den Sunder's new quarters, modeled after the decommissioned Sanctum. Inside, the lighting level is equivalent to the former Sweep haunt, and in that style also, Sunder's bed is a bunk built into the wall. A spare bunk is built into the opposite wall, for any guests that may drop by--or any brethren that may lack quarters momentarily. A small energon dispenser, complete with Kaff formulator, are present in the room near the table that serves as a "nightstand." Thing Contents: Sunder Sunder is in his bunk, on restrictive duty. The Medics are a little cross with him for getting injured so often. He's dozing lightly, dreaming of the Hunt. Geist slips in through the door. He watches Sunder for signs of wakefulness. Sunder shifts slightly, but other than that, gives no indication that he's conscious or aware of his wingsib's presence. Geist withdraws from subspace a detonator and a tiny bead of explosive. He attaches the bead of chemical putty and then kneels, placing it under Sunder's bunk. He rises and steps back. 3. 2. 1. He transmits the signal. The small bead of explosive material makes a loud BANG and gives off a powerful vibration up through Sunder's bunk. But does nothing else. Just a wee noise maker. Sunder startles awake with a yelp; initially his dream-addled mind assumes an attack. He looks around the room for foes, but spots only Geist. He chuckles. "I should have known," he murmurs, "Well played. Finding a new use for your new ability, then?" Geist nods once. "Passing the time. Experimenting. Discovering. Innovating." Sunder rises from his bunk and goes over to the Kaff machine to brew a fresh mug of stimulant-laden energon. "Would you care for some?" he asks Geist. Geist shakes his head. "Stimulants and volatile material handling does not mix well." Sunder shrugs and pours himself a mug. "As you wish," he says, "Now, are there any Autobots or Humans that you can think of that would make a suitable Hunt target?" he adds. Geist rubs his chin thoughtfully. "We've not chased Steeljaw in some time... a very worthy prey despite his lack of power." Sunder nods. "Indeed," he murmurs, "that should be a fine choice of prey. Small, yet challenging. It remains to be seen, however, how many Autobots would interfere in such a hunt. It seems that the smaller and weaker the prey, the more their comrades come to their aid." He strokes his beard absently. Geist shrugs. "A matter of opportunity should it arise then. Did you have any suggestions?" Sunder hmmms and thinks for a moment before replying. "Well, there's always the Shuttle-beast. Although, I'd prefer to have more than merely the two of us to take that one down. Or perhaps the Pink One. So many possibilities..." Geist knows what Sunder means. He'd ant more than just Geist as backup to go after the dragon too. ;) "Ofcourse, there are a few new Autobot faces recently arrived on Earth to choose from. What do you know of them? We had one captive for a short time it seems." "Not as much as I'd like to know," Sunder muses, "I had encountered the captured one briefly in battle, some time prior to his capture. He would make excellent prey, if my impressions are correct." Geist hmms. "Seemed a bit ... fearless to me..." He sneers slightly with he says the f-word. Sunder pats Geist on the back. "All the more challenge then, my brother," he says, "We shall teach him the meaning of fear. Even if he is not made to feel it prior to his end, our fallen Wingsibs in the Void will surely teach him. Bloodwulf especially." The Sweep grins maliciously. Geist smirks. "And I'm sure Surly version 1.0 would love to vent a little." "Indeed," Sunder agrees, "I wonder if Bloodwulf must still motivate Deadfall, even in the Void. Perhaps he is the only one of our siblings who ever gets any rest in the Great Beyond." Geist sighs. "Alright, enough speculation of the dead. What do you make of Galvatron returning to us in such a strange way, through the rebuilt incarnation of Megatron?" Sunder rubs his head. "A very confusing method of return," he says, "Not altogether without rhyme or reason, but if it satisfies our Pack-Leader, it is enough for me." Geist noticably glances at Sunder's neck. "Yes. Outstanding answer." Sunder looks over at his wingsib. "What is it you see?" he asks, raising an optic brow. Geist looks innocent. "Oh... nothing, Sunder." He looks again. Cyclonus says, "...'Powerglide Day?'" Americon says, "That is correct, sir! I am there right now, spying on them and getting free drinks... in America!" Geist says, "Would you care for us to throw you a Cyclonus day?" Sunder grins in spite of himself. "Nothing indeed? Perhaps you care for a sparring match? If I didn't know any better, I would think the look in your optics is the desire to sink your fangs into my neck." Discord says, "I am also monitoring for possible ways to take advantage." Geist succeeds in grasping Sunder, throwing him off-balance. Americon says, "You are!? I do not see you anywhere! You must be very cleverly concealed, you sneaky bastard!" Discord says, "Correct." Geist shakes his head. "No Sunder. Not at this time. Perhaps another day when I have leveled the field a little more." Sunder's talons travel to his throat. Although the marks left by Scourge have long since been repaired, he still remembers the pain. It was not his intention to go against the Pack-Leader, but he made a note to never express an individual sentiment of such great importance without consulting Scourge first. "Perhaps," he murmurs, settling himself at his desk and picking up a datapadd. Geist checks under Sunder's bunk briefly... nothing but charred ash dust left from the sudden small blast. And the air vent is slowly cleaning up that mess. "So, are you going to have more lessons in explosions, then?" Sunder asks Geist. Geist says, "I'm teaching myself. Seeking further tutoring would be a waste of an experts time. Fundamentals is all you need. Everything else comes with personal growth and study. Mix and match different compounds, delivery methods and detonator types. All depends on the situation." Sunder nods thoughtfully. "Yes, sometimes it is better to teach one's self the necessary skills, rather than to rely on others." Geist adds, "And don't worry... I'm a long way off from being able to put together a decent block-leveler." "So long as that block you level is not my bunk," Sunder says with a befanged grin." Geist looks about. "Hmm.. not enough splattergore fodder in here. You're safe." Discord says, "What are you mumbling for Americon?" Americon says, "I am a secret spy, that is why!" Counterpunch snorts. "Not much of a secret anymore, with people like Sky Lynx, Red Alert and Blaster intercepting our broadband transmissions. Way to go, Americon. You've just set the record for blowing your own cover." Geo says, "I am going to build us some fricking satellites so that we can have better encrypted stuff."